This invention relates generally to a vaporizer and/or facial treatment device, and more specifically to a device of the type employing a hood for controlling the direction of steam flow therefrom.
Vaporizing devices of the type employed for complexion care, such as to provide steam facials, are known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,351,737 (Katzman et al.) and 3,152,240 (Scott). These units employ rigid hood members having an open end over which a person can place his or her face for receiving facial steam treatment. These devices are generally bulky and difficult to transport due to the size and rigidity of the hoods employed in them.
A number of prior art devices are disclosed for use in the steam treatment of fabrics, primarily for the purpose of removing wrinkles or improving the definition of desired pleats or creases. Typical prior art devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,395,469 (Gilbert); 3,436,851 (Gilbert); 3,470,719 (Frank) and 3,690,024 (Osrow). Moreover, a commercially available portable hand steamer for fabrics presently is being sold under the trademark WRINKLES AWAY by Franzus Company, 352 Park Avenue South, New York, N.Y. 10010. These fabric treating devices employ a detachable head having a generally planar "ironing" surface through which steam is adapted to be ejected for the purpose of treating the fabric.
It is also known to design lightweight, portable hair dryers with a collapsible hood that is adapted to be opened up and placed over a user's head for the purpose of drying his or her hair, and which then can be folded up into a compact arrangement for storage when the dryer is not being used. A dryer of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,966, issued to Downey.